Pogimon
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Digimon - Done Pokemon style! ::Runs and ducks flying tomatos::
1. Default Chapter

[b][center]POGIMON[/center][/b]  
  
  
[-Cue Pokemon Blue/Red gameboy theme-]  
  
Dudududududududududuuuuuduuuuuduuuuduuuu, dududududududu, du, du, dum, dum, da-dum...  
  
We see a Agumon and PicoDevimon fighting each other. Agumon uses Pepper Breath, and PicoDevimon faints. We zoom out and it turns out to be a TV screen, with a boy watching it.  
"...And Agumon wins the round, making it a favorite for the-" There was a loud CLICK as the TV was turned off.  
"Aw, mom!" the boy said as he turned to his mother, who was holding the remote control.  
"Takato, it's nearly twelve! tomorrow is the day you start your Pogimon journey, and you don't want to oversleep!" Takato's mother held his Capture Orb clock which read 11: 48 PM.  
"But Mom, I can't sleep!" Takato exclaimed.  
"Then watch something more educational!" She turned the TV on to another channal, the local Town one. A red-haired teen boy was shown.  
"Hello, I am Professor Koushiro Izumi from Odaiba Town," he said "there are three basic choices: Agumon, the fire type, Gomamon, the water type, and Palmon, the grass type. Tomorrow is the day the Odaiba Pogimon Journey starts, which is held every time when the town has three twelve-year-olds ready to go out, they will be getting their Pogimons from me..."  
Takato watched the screen, memerized. His mother chuckled and closed the door softly.  
"Good night, my little Takato..."  
  
Later that night...  
Takato laid on his bed, with his Capture Orb clock in one hand, fast asleep and snoring.   
"Agumon...I choose you..." he murmered. He sat up in his bed, still asleep and threw the COC at the wall, destroying it. Then he laid back down and began muttering in his sleep,   
"No, no... Gomamon must be better... Wait, I'll have Palmon..."  
  
The sun's rays touched his eyes. Takato groaned and opened his eyes.   
"Whut time izzit?..." he murmered sleepily. Suddenly the air was penetrated by sirens. He threw open his curtains and was temporarily blinded by the light. As he stood there, blinking, his mother pounded on the door.  
"Takato, are you still asleep?!?! It's eleven now! And something's happened at Proffessor Izumi's place!"  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Pogimon 2

POGIMON  
  
  
"No way!" Takato exclaimed. He slammed open his door, and raced down the road, still wearing his little Agumon pajamas, and made it to Professor Izumi's in record time. Takato stood outside the gate to Izumi's, panting heavily. Professor Izumi was standing outside, rubbing his head, talking to a police officer, while Tentomon, Professor Izumi's Pogimon, flew around anxiously. Takato stood up, and panting slightly, walked up to Professor Izumi.  
"Pro-professor Izumi," he gasped.  
"Who is this?" asked the police officer, pointing his pen at Takato. Professor Izumi looked closely at Takato.   
"You're Takato Matsuda , aren't you?" he asked. He pointed at Takato's pajamas, inquiring "Does your mother know you're out in your pajamas?"  
Takato flushed as he realized what he was wearing.  
"We-e-e-ll... I kinda overslept and I heard police sirens, so I didn't bother to change. By the way, what happenend?" he asked, looking around. Professor Izumi bowed his head.  
"I was robbed."  
"Wha-? Oh no! What did he steal? I'll bet it was one of your Pogimon research, you've got the best Pogimon research-" Takato said and he looked around. Professor Izumi shook his head.  
"He didn't steal my research. He stole a Pogimon. YOUR Pogimon."  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Pogimon 3

A/N: I don't care what you say. This IS NOT a Pokemon/Digimon fic, and it's not going to follow every single little thing of Pokemon. K? Now you can flame me.  
  
POGIMON  
  
Takato gasped.  
"No way! But aren't there any more Pogimon...?" he asked hopefully. Professer Izumi shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. This happenend right after the second Pogimon was chosen. The Pogimon and trainer left, and then I was hit on the head. When I came to, the last Pogimon was gone."  
Takato slumped to the ground in defeat. A police officer ran up to Professor Izumi.  
"I'm sorry Professor Izumi, but we can't find anything, and we have to go."  
Professor Izumi sighed.  
"I see. Well, I'm sorry Takato, but," he turned to Takato, who was still slumped on the ground, "you'll have to wait untill there's two more twelve year olds."  
"Um, excuse me, Izzy..." A new voice called. Takato and Professor Izumi looked at the person. It was a very short boy with a bowl-cut. Takato gasped again and rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things.  
"Yes, that's Cody," Professor Izumi chuckled at Takato.  
"Cody? Izzy?" Takato asked.  
"Well, that's what I call Hida Iori, or Professor Iori as most people would say, and what he and very close friends call me. He's very bright, graduated from my class when he was seven. He takes care of the Pogimon research in the Server area."   
By the time he finished talking, Professor Iori, or Cody, had ran up to them.  
"I'm... Sorry... About... What... I... Heard... Got... Here... As... Fast... As... I... Could..." he panted.  
"Um, isn't Server about sixty miles away?" Takato asked, very confused. Cody laughed and pointed to the hole behind him.  
"I had Armadillomon digivolve to Digmon and we got here as fast as we could."  
Suddenly a yellow Pogimon with drills popped out of the hole.  
"Eep!" Takato squeaked and hid behind Professor Izumi, or Izzy. Izzy and Cody laughed as the Pogimon glowed and returned to it's rookie form which Takato regonized as Armadillomon, Cody's personal Pogimon. Takato suddenly felt very sheepish. Cody's face turned serious.  
"So you're Takato, eh? And you're supposed to get a Pogimon today? And it was stolen?"  
Takato instantly felt crummy again.  
"Yes..." He mumbled. Cody turned to Izzy.  
"Why don't you give Takato THAT Pogimon?"  
"THAT Pogimon? But I'm not so sure about- Oh all right, it can't hurt. Takato come here," Izzy beckoned, and Takato, interested and confused, followed. Izzy and Cody lead Takato to the room where In-Training Pogimon were kept. Izzy opened the door and suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared and Takato was suddenly bowled over.  
  
End Chapter Three 


End file.
